The disclosed embodiments relate generally to methods and apparatus for classifying users of a social media service such as a microblogging service according to one or more classes.
Microblogging is a modern communication paradigm in which users post bits of information that are visible by their communities. For example, the information that is posted may include brief text updates, a digital file or hyperlink, or micromedia such as images (e.g., photos), video or audio clips. An item capable of being posted may be referred to as a message.
Examples of microblogging services include social networking sites such as Facebook or Twitter, as well as instant messaging. Through the use of a microblogging service, a user may post a message via the Internet. Similarly, when a user finds a message of another user interesting, the user may repost the message.